red_state_updatefandomcom-20200214-history
Jackie Strangler Saga
The Jackie Strangler Saga started with Episode 191, when Dunlap featured as his sponsor Spiffy Uncle Marlin's Haircuts and Handshakes. Located in the rapidly gentrifying Hipster District of northeastern Murfreesboro, this business was run by a man named Crud, who has a particular fascination regarding Jackie Broyles and who used his skills at disguise (he interned under Dom Podge) in order to sneak into Jackie's store and truck and take samples from which he would concoct his own line of beard oil. Crud is a master of disguise who trained as Don Podge's protege and disguised himself as an FBI agent to close to Jackie and even slept in Jackie's truck once. Jackie took umbrage at these acts until he went to confront Crud and found himself at the center of attention at Spiffy Uncle Marlin's and subsequently became an enthusiastic backer of Crud's enterprise. Crud even held a special event in Jackie's honor, Jackiecon, which entailed a Jackie Broyles-lookalike contest, but unfortunately the presence of so many people dressed as Jackie caused confusion that resulted in Jackie not getting to sign everybody's beards as promised and leaving with hurt feelings. At this event, Dunlap, also wearing Jackie Broyles costume, kicked Jackie's wallet across the floor. However, Crud later apologized and even started working part-time at Jackie's Market dressed as Jackie Broyles. Crud has also brought along several other young men who also dress as Jackie; these other young men do not get paid for their services. Dunlap was worried that Crud and the other people who cosplay Jackie Broyles were insinuating themselves into more and more of Jackie's life; Dunlap even questioned whether or not it was still Jackie doing the podcast with him. Dunlap was also angry because Crud no longer lets Dunlap steal beer from the cooler. During Episodes 198, 199, and 201, both men referred to this sponsor as "Uncle Spiffy Marlin," apparently getting confused as to the actual name. Possibly confirming Dunlap's suspicion that Jackie has been replaced by Crud, Episode 201 featured Jackie talking about how Crud was planning to franchise the Jackie's Market brand to other Tennessee locations—including Memphis, Manchester, and East Tennessee—and ended with the alleged Jackie Broyles laughing like a traditional villain after several moments of silence that seemed to close out the podcast. Episode 203 revealed that various people dressed like Jackie Broyles had been seen on the edge of Murfreesboro, reportedly trying to lure children into the woods and otherwise terrifying people. In response, many Little League dads had taken to stalking the city, armed, like vigilantes, and Jackie had great difficulty in convincing people that he was the real Jackie and not one of the "monsters" dressed like him; he was only able to show up for the podcast by assuming a disguise. The following episode opened with Dunlap announcing that Jackie's body had been found in the swamps by the Frog Church location, but Jackie soon called in from a location he refused to reveal (it later turned out to have been the shed behind his house), having stocked up on food from Captain D's; he begged all the people who had been dressing up like him and terrorizing the town to give it up and let him return to a life of selling barbecue and "sundries." The episode included four press conferences, one by Philly Masscatt, a local resident who resembled Jackie; one by Crud, who used the opportunity to promote his business; one by Dunlap impersonating Jackie; and one by Jackie himself, which, unlike all the others, was attended by no real press. As was revealed in the Episode 205, the body found in the Frog Church swamp was apparently that of Farley Masscatt, the twin brother of Philly Masscatt. Another Jackie had been murdered by the Little League dads, though the body reportedly went missing, while eleven or twelve Jackies were found dead in the gravel hole that used to be Christmas Cave, leading to rumors that Murfreesboro was being stalked by a serial killer, whom local media dubbed the "Jackie Strangler" (but whom Dunlap repeatedly referred to as "Jackie the Strangler"). Jackie himself, now forced to wear an ankle monitor to ensure he ventured no further than his house and his place of business (said device also apparently monitored his alcohol consumption), expressed his belief that Crud, in fact, was the Jackie Strangler and called upon Crud to turn himself in. However, Dunlap soon revealed that Crud has recently been found dead (apparently, Dunlap had made a deal with the police to turn state's evidence and keep this information from Jackie until he could spring it on him during a podcast). Crud, having apparently foreseen his demise, gave Dunlap $25 beforehand in order to announce his funeral on the podcast. Crud's funeral did not proceed as hoped, with someone having replaced Crud with a recently murdered Philly Masscatt, with the corpse of Crud being found on the toilet in the bathroom. Meanwhile, Dunlap had taken a job as a church accounted, having attended Dom Podge's Church Accountant School. Dom Podge and Wesley Press teamed up to offer an instructional course in being a church accountant. Students are provided with a visor and lamp. Dunlap enrolled in the program and began applying his skills for Frog Church, counting the frogs who follow Green Bean, before taking a job at Mount Shepherd Pastor Church, a local megachurch. Awed by the amount of money rolling into the church every Sunday, Dunlap began hatching an Oceans 11-style heist set for "Dead Relative's Day," when many people would be returning from out of town in order to attend service. He has enlisted the help of Inky, Wesley Press, a person who looks like Jackie at the church, a few morally questionable deacons, and song leader Smack Gazzett and his wife, Honey Carol. Dunlap, in fact, had been to a sex club with the Gazzetts, at which he took several compromising photographs for purposes of blackmailing them to do his bidding. However, the heist did not go as planned for Dunlap. As was revealed in Episode 207, his co-conspirators has slipped him a laxative, thus sending him to the bathroom while they were making their getaway in the vehicle from which Dilly Mulerider was selling her bonnet nuts. (The Jackie lookalike at the church, who was the original getaway driver, had been murdered in the interim.) At last report, everybody was down in Mexico living the high life off all of the stolen goods, and Inky had sent back a postcard on which he drew the Gazzetts engaging in threesomes, as well as Wesley Press and Dilly Mulerider having sex on the beach. During that same episode, it was revealed that Mayor Bane Jekyll Jr., in order to try to cut back on the number of murders occurring, had ordered everybody to dress like Jackie shortly before he was assassinated, although Jackie, in protest, decided to dress like Dunlap for the episode. Too, the Nashville lawyers for whom Jackie had signed paperwork during his brief business affiliation with Crud had taken over his store, renaming it Nashville Lawyers' Market. To top everything off, Dunlap featured the market as his sponsor and revealed that he had been buying beer there (he always stole beer from Jackie). Jackie was revealed to be working at the Nashville Lawyers' Market in Episode 208. He had been hired on to do what was essentially his old job of cooking barbecue and running the cash register, though he also was required occasionally to make copies for the lawyers (and also wear a tie at work). The lawyers were planning on tearing down the market and building a new place at which customers could receive legal counsel and Nashville hot chicken. Jackie, in a bid to prevent this, had announced his candidacy for mayor, intending, upon his election, to declare the market a historic site on the basis of a beam in the structure dating back to before the American Civil War. Following the death of mayor Bane Jekyll Jr., his alleged son, Truck Jekyll, had been serving as mayor in accordance with Murfreesboro bylawsand had declared that dressing like Jackie was "stupid," thus reversing the policy established by his father, although Jackie could dress in his traditional outfit given that he was "double stupid." Meanwhile, it was revealed that the previous mayor was behind the rash of creepy Jackie sightings, having enlisted the old Pregreeters to scare people before the election with the hopes of winning on a "law and order" ticket. Dom Podge, apparently trying to infiltrate the creepy Jackies, dressed up as Jackie Broyles and was promptly murdered by the Little League dads, who subsequently also snatched Jim Beavers, formerly of Comcast Cable, off the street in order to lynch him. The put him on a horse beneath a tree, with a noose around his neck, and asked him if he had any last words, to which he responded only "Sabrina the Teenage Witch," throwing $25 at Dunlap. His mother, Betsy Beavers, intervened, shaming the crowd, but Jim slipped off the back of the horse and died.